Heaven Beside You
by KitannaRed
Summary: Kim sees a whole other side of her life when she decides she hates the current one. Rated for language. My first KP fic, be nice. R/R. Now Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Heaven Beside You  
  
* The story starts right after a mission* I made my way up to my room. It was so late and I needed sleep…badly. I wasn't having the best of days, make that weeks. I threw my book bag on the bed just so it could fall off on the other side. I went to my connecting bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt so good against my stress ridden skin. I was so frustrated with the latest mission. The man I saved chewed me out for messing up his $800 suite and wanted me to replace it. He was such an asshole and I shouldn't have let that get to me. I was Kim Possible! I could do anything! …..I think.   
  
The hot water became scalding hot, realizing that someone must have flushed the toilet. I quickly jumped out of the shower and landed on the towel I had laid down earlier. Before I knew it I slipped and took a hard landing on the cold tile floor, face first. " AAAWWW SHIT!" I screamed. I pulled myself up by the towel rack that was attached to the wall. In doing so it broke and there I was face to face with the tile floor again. I turned over and I laid there on my back in pain. I knew that was going to leave a bruise or two. The water was still running, I finally got up and turned it off. I wrapped my robe around giving me warmth. I left the bathroom and crashed on my bed. Why was this happening to me? I've had a bad luck streak for a couple weeks now and it wasn't getting any better….  
  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-'  
Damn that alarm. I rolled over to look at the time. 7:00am. "Just dandy" I said with a sarcastic tone. I must have dozed off because I was still in my robe. I sat up on my bed and a streak of pain shot through me like a bolt of lightning. I was right, the fall from last night did leave a few bruises and a sore leg.   
  
I got dressed and headed down stairs reviewing over my history notes along the way. I had a huge history exam on Friday and it was now Thursday, giving me about 24 hours to study. I always pay attention in class but I haven't had a chance to study since Drakken and Shego never take a couple days off. I made my way into the kitchen where I found my brothers rooting through the cabinets.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"We're looking for baking soda" Jim replied  
  
"Yeah we need it for our science project" Tim said.  
  
I was so not going to put up with their shit this mourning. "Did you try the refrigerator" I mumbled with a disgusted tone.   
  
"The refrigerator!" they both said and then they jumped off the counter and raided the fridge.  
  
I wasn't hungry, I was too concentrated on my notes. "Oh my goodness! What are you boys doing!" My mother said angrily. "Kim told us we could look for baking soda in the refrigerator" they said. Lifting my head I heard my mothers voice "now why would you tell them that? You know better." I glanced around the area of the refrigerator to see food everywhere.  
  
"But I-well they-"  
"Honestly Kim sometimes you don't think about what you tell these two." and with that she left the kitchen. I sat there at the table with my head hung low. I listened as I heard her footsteps go out the front door and the engine of her car start. I looked over at the tweebs, they had a grin on their faces. "You made this mess you better clean it up!" I yelled. I stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed my books and walked out the door. 'I hate my life' I thought 'I wish I could change it somehow'. But I knew I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. There was one way but I would never commit suicide, it just wasn't a way out of my problems. I wonder if I could run away? Nah too childish, besides I would be found in a heart beat. Maybe- "Kim over here!"  
  
I looked up to see my best friend Ron waving at me. I was already at school.  
  
"Hey Ron" I said with sigh. "What's wrong KP?" He said with concern. "You're still not over about what that guy said last night are you?"  
  
"No it's not just that Ron it's other things too." I began to tell Ron about the rough night I had and about how my mourning wasn't too smooth either.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It gets better I promise. Just tell me what you think so far and ask yourself what will happen to Kim in the next chapter? 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the first chapter but I am just getting used to the downloading/uploading stuff. Plus I was having a lot of problems with my computer. So here goes: I do not own Kim Possible nor the movie talked about in this chapter. I am also going to write a little differently this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heaven Beside You…………..Chapter 2  
  
Ron and I sat down at our seats in Mr. Barkin's history class.   
  
Barkin: "Okay people listen up, I need you to hand in your homework from last night."  
  
I was so relieved that the homework was one thing I finished before the mission last night. I reached into my backpack to fish out my notebook. Ron was writing frantically to finish the work.   
  
Kim: "Well at least one of us did the work. You see Ron not doing your homework could be why you are failing this class. I suggest you start doing the work especially with the exam-…….wait…my book!"  
  
I realized that I had left my notebook on the kitchen table.  
  
Kim (whispering to herself):"Oh shit"  
  
Ron: "You were saying?"   
  
Ron knew I had left my book at home and was just wanted to rub it in my face.   
  
Barkin: "Possible where's your homework!"  
  
Kim: "Ummm Mr. Barkin could I give it to you tomorrow?"  
  
Barkin: "Yeah sure Ms. Possible and while we are at it why don't I just cancel the exam too"   
  
I knew where this was going because Barkin is never sarcastic like that. So I decided to play along.  
  
Kim: "Sure, I mean if you want to"  
  
Barkin: "NO, nice try Possible. If you don't have the work then you get a zero on the assignment!"  
  
Barkin continued to collect the work and lecture us on how this class prepares us for the real world. I didn't care, I am so angry with myself. This day couldn't get any worse. (NOTE: never say that because it always does) The day went on as usual, that is until cheerleading practice. Bonnie was being her usual bitchy self. She never gave up I guess that is why I admire her determination, but I wasn't in the mood for it.   
  
Bonnie: "Kim the squad needs new uniforms"  
  
Kim: "Well what do you think we should do about it?"  
  
She was about to speak when I cut her off.  
  
Kim: "You seem to have a lot of ideas why don't you tell us."  
  
She was hesitating, she had no clue how to make money. Yeah sure selling chocolate worked…somewhat but the money goes fast (especially when you've gone through 6 or 7 outfits already, but I wasn't going to tell them that).   
  
Kim: "Well?"  
  
Tara: "How about a car wash?"  
  
I turned to look at the blonde haired girl. Then another voice said. "Yeah a car wash just like in that movie Bring It On." That was actually a good idea. It was original but good.  
  
Kim: "Yes that will work, but we need to think of a date that will not have inclement weather."  
  
Just then a familiar chime came from my pocket. I pulled out my Kimmunicator and went off to the side of the gym, leaving the others to talk about the car wash.  
  
Kim: "What up Wade?"  
  
Wade: "Kim the Middleton train station needs your help! A train traveling from the mines is out of control."  
  
Kim: "I thought they were controlled by computers."  
  
Wade: "They are but the controls are jammed. They need you to stop it manually. It's going at a slow enough speed that you could jump on top of it."  
  
Kim: "Okay I will get Ron and we will be on our way."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just a little note: According to the episode "The New Ron" Senor Senior Senior shows a map of the western US when he tells Kim he is going to attack her home town. So I am guessing that she lives somewhere out by the Rockies. And if I am right (and I think I am) they are still mining out there. Just so you know before I continue.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I left the gym and headed towards Bueno Nacho, for some strange reason I knew Ron would be there. I was right, I saw Ron sitting at a booth (the one we usually sit at) eating his creation: The Nacho.   
  
Kim: "Ron we have to get to the Middleton train station."  
  
Ron with his mouth full: "But Kim I am not finished."  
  
Kim: "Ron we don't have time to eat, c'mon we have to hurry."  
  
AT A BRIDGE ßGee how demanding J  
  
Ron and I arrived at a bridge with two tunnels underneath it. Ron and I began to climb up to the top of the bridge. Darkness was falling. When we reached the top I sat down and waited, listening for the rumble of the train.  
  
Ron: "Kim what are we waiting for?"  
  
Kim: "We are waiting for the train."  
  
Ron: "Oh…..But aren't we supposed to wait for a train at a train station? I mean that is why they call it a train station."  
I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy looking for the train. A moment later a train began to appear.   
  
Kim: "Are you ready to jump?"  
  
Ron: " KP don't you think this is a little dangerous?"  
  
What was he talking about? I live for danger, plus I needed this mission to go well to make up for the one I messed up on last night.  
  
Kim: "You're right Ron …."  
  
I pushed him just as the train passed under us, I followed behind. Ron was screaming the whole way including when we landed on a coal car. The sounds of the train were deafening.  
  
Kim: "C'mon Ron. We have to get to the engine!"  
  
Ron: "But Kim you don't know how to drive a train!"  
  
Kim: "I'll just wing it."  
  
We crawled over the coal, which was turning us black, and slowly made our way to the engine. Once there I began to look at the controls and anticipate what I was going to do.  
  
Ron: "Uhhh Kim is it me or is the train going faster?"  
  
I looked out the window to see the ground moving faster than before. At that second Wade called me.   
  
Wade: "Kim you have to get out of there! The train is out of control and its speed is escalating!"  
  
Without even answering I looked out the window to see a lake that the train would soon pass over.  
  
Kim: "Ron on the count of three we jump…okay?!"  
  
Ron: "Okay!"  
  
Kim: "One…Two…Thr-"  
  
Just then the train jolted throwing Ron into the water and I against the controls of the train. I struggled to get to where I could jump out but the trashing of the train enabled me to do that. I felt the train jump off of the track throwing me around inside. I made my way to where I could get out and I thrusted myself out landing on the neighboring track. I felt a sharp pain run up through my chest. The impact must have caused some of my ribs to break. I looked up just in time to watch the train leave the track and crash. I covered my eyes as a shower of debris rained down on me. The ground began to shake. I turned to see another train coming towards me. I was on the track! Despite the extreme pain I was in I managed to move myself, but I couldn't. I glanced back to see that my foot was caught on one of the spikes (those things that hold the rail to the wood). I violently pulled at my leg to free myself, but it was too late……  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooooh Kim's in trouble now. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. R/R tell me what you think of it so far now that its getting better. 


	3. The past

Thanks for R/R! I will keep going since all of you want to know what happens next.  
  
I do not own Kim Possible or the story/movie implied in this chapter. I only own Nathaniel who I just made up off the top of my head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heaven Beside You…….Chapter 3  
  
The air was crisp and warm. The gentle breeze swept across my face bringing with it the sweet smell of the flowers. I could hear birds singing their peaceful songs. Where was I? I shot open my eyes to see my beautiful surroundings. I sat up while looking around trying to recognize where I was. My eyes came across a sign that read: Middleton Public Park. How did I get here? I looked down to see I was in bleach white sweat pants and a tank top showing my midriff. Then a mysterious voice came from behind me.  
  
Mysterious voice: You are here because I brought you here. Before you say anything allow me to introduce myself. I am Nathaniel or Nathan for short.  
  
A man emerged from behind the oak tree by the bench I sat on. He was very hansom with his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He kind of reminded me of Ron. He was wearing white sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Through the T-shirt I could see his well built upper body.   
  
Kim: Why am I here?  
  
Nathan: To show you something. But first I must ask you how are you feeling?  
  
Kim: Okay I guess.  
  
Nathan: That's a lie, don't lie to me.  
  
It was like he knew what I was thinking. But how did I feel? I felt wonderful, this was a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time. For some strange reason I felt like I was cleansed…spiritually. This must be a dream.  
  
Nathan: You have been.  
  
Kim: Come again?  
  
Nathan: Kim this is no dream. You are dead.  
  
Kim: what? I am dead?  
  
Nathan: Yes you are…..well sort of. You are between life and death.   
  
Kim: But wouldn't I be in heaven or am I in hell.  
  
What was I saying? My life was hell.  
  
Nathan: Kim you are being given a second chance, if you want it.  
  
Kim: Why wouldn't I want it?  
  
Nathan (his voice imitating Kim's): "I hate my life. I wish I could change it somehow."  
  
Kim: I did say that didn't I. Could I change it?  
  
Nathan: Yes you can but I suggest you don't.  
  
Kim: Why not?  
  
Nathan: You won't like it. Trust me. That was the mistake I made, but this isn't about me. Look over there, what do you see?  
  
I looked in the direction that he was pointing to see a little boy playing in the sandbox about 50 ft from where we were sitting on the bench. I squinted my eyes to make out the boys features. It was Ron!  
  
Nathan: Do you recognize him?  
  
Kim: Yes that's Ron.  
  
Nathan stood and took a hold of my arm and pulled me to stand with him. We walked over to the sandbox.   
  
Little Ron (talking to himself): And…TADAA!   
  
He took a tiny twig and stuck it in the top of the sandcastle he was making. I was watching him the whole time trying to remember the good ol' times we had. I noticed a daddy long legs spider climb over the edge of the box towards Ron. Ron looked over and saw the creature coming.  
  
Little Ron: AHHHHH spider….vicious spider!!  
  
He got up and started running.   
  
Nathan: Lets follow him.  
  
We began to run after him. Ron then rounded the bench and the tree.   
  
Kim (still running): I think we lost him.  
  
Nathan (also still running): No we didn't. He is leading straight to where we want him to.  
  
We ran around the bench and the tree. I stopped to see Ron on the ground and in front of him was a child who was no stranger to me.  
  
Kim (watching the two children look at each other): That's me!  
  
Before me was my younger self. I must have been about 5 years old.   
  
(NOTE: Little Kim Possible should not be confused with Lil' Kim the singer. That is all)  
  
Little Kim (reaching her hand down towards Ron): I am so sorry, its my fault let me help you up.   
  
I watched as my younger self offered to help Ron up.   
  
Ron: No you'll be mean to me like everyone else.  
  
Little Kim: No I won't I promise.  
  
Little Ron (while taking a hold of little Kim's hand and pulling himself up): You promise.  
  
Little Kim: I pinky swear promise (sticking her pinky finger out)  
  
I watched as the two took crossed their pinky fingers together and then hooking them in a greeting fashion. Tears began to trickle down my face as I watched the two introduce one another.  
  
Little Kim: Hi, I am Kim Possible.  
  
Little Ron (in a shy voice): Hello, Kim I am Ron Stoppable. (Starting to blush) You are pretty.  
  
I remembered everything about this day. This was the day Ron and I met. I looked down to see my younger self blush as well. Then a voice was heard in the background. I renowned it as being Ron's mothers voice.  
  
Mrs. Stoppable: Ronald Matthew Stoppable where are you?  
  
Then another familiar voice followed hers. It was my mother.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Kimmy, Where did you go?  
  
Nathan and I peaked out from behind the oak tree to see the two women looking around hysterically for their children. I realized that when Ron and I met my mother was 3 months pregnant with my brothers. She wouldn't find out she would be having twins for another month or so. The parents have obviously met and agreed to help look for one another's child.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Do you see them yet?  
  
Mrs. Stoppable: No I haven't.  
  
I looked back at the two children as they decided to walk hand in hand out from behind the oak tree.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Kimmy there you are! (picking her daughter up and holding her)  
  
Mrs. Stoppable: Ronald! (kneeling down to give her son a hug). Well I see that these two have already met.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Yes I guess so.  
  
Mrs. Stoppable: I have an idea. Since Ron never usually has anyone to play with, then why don't you let Kim come over some time?  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: That's a great idea. It will also give me a chance to take a break.  
  
Nathan and I watched as the two mothers began walking to the exit of the park. They continued their conversation, but now they were too far to even hear them.  
  
Kim: Is that what you wanted me to see? (whipping away my tears)  
  
Nathan: Yes it is.  
  
Kim: Why?  
  
Nathan: You see Kim I was sent to you to show you the good things about your life. I don't have a lot of time so I thought this would help. Ron is your best friend, and he has been for almost 11 years. He is what makes you get through each day. Do you understand what I mean Kim? You have a good life.  
  
Kim: Okay I get it. So what are you some kind of a ghost?  
  
Nathan: Kind of….. more of a spirit really.  
  
Kim: Spirit, ghost whatever. So like are you the ghost of Christmas past or something?  
  
Nathan: You can't make this easy can you?  
  
Kim: So when the next hour rolls around will there be another ghost to show me my present? But wait if I am already dead. Then how can I have a future?  
  
Nathan: You will find out soon, but just to clear some things up I am not the ghost of any kind of holiday. I am just here to guide you. Oh and another thing: girl you are no Ebenezer Scrooge.  
  
Kim: Fair enough. Where to next?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew….that was a little confusing. I tried to throw a little humor in there for all of you. Keep R/R!! I hope to get chapter 4 up soon but I have been very busy. 


	4. The present

I do not own Kim Possible. Like I said before I only own Nathaniel oh and Bob Clip who I also just made up off the top of my head.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The instant I blinked my eyes, Nathan had orbed us to the site of the train wreck. It had been hours since the train had crashed and everyone was looking for me (as in my body). I looked in awe at the twisted metal, fire had consumed part of the woodland area around the track. Firefighters were there trying to calm the blaze. The train that had hit me had also crashed. Behind me I could hear cries of heartache. I turned to see my parents in each others arms sobbing , and beside them stood Ron who was also crying. Even people I didn't know were there hoping for me to be okay. I peered over at a local reporter covering the story. I decided to listen in.  
  
Reporter: The search is on for the world famous teen hero Kim Possible. Who is believed to be trapped underneath one of the coal cars. No one knows for sure if she is indeed alive or if she is just injured.   
  
That was all I needed to hear.   
  
Nathan: Well? What do you think?  
  
Kim: I think that this is depressing. Why would you want to show me this?  
  
Nathan: Kim there are people here that don't even know you. The fact is people care about you. So why would you want to give up a life like this?  
  
Reporter: I am here with Bob Clip the operator of the trains. Do you think this will effect your business?  
  
Bob: Actually I do. There is over $700,000.00 of damage done here, and it is all because Kim Possible didn't follow through with her mission. Instead she was too selfish to save herself. I will tell you this: Kim Possible should stick to being a cheerleader and let the professionals do the work. My team and I could have stopped the train but she just took control.  
  
Reporter: But it was you that called her, right?  
  
Bob: WRONG! One of my men called her, and he has been fired for doing so. Kids get hurt when they play around powerful technology like this.  
  
Kim: Is that a good enough reason? (pointing to Bob) Some people don't respect me like they should. Little does Bob know that if I didn't do anything and I had let that train go it would have eventually collided with the train station, where innocent people would have been killed. Then he would have so many lawsuits stuck up his ass he could never walk again!  
  
Nathan: But what about them (pointing at Kim's parents, Ron, and the bystanders ) They still care about you.  
  
I glanced over at them, and then stared at the ground. It had started to rain, but I couldn't get wet since I was a spirit.   
  
Ron: I GOT IT! ( he jumped up from sitting on the ground)  
  
I immediately focused my attention on Ron, as he asked my mother for her cell phone.   
  
Kim: What is he doing?  
  
Nathan: I don't know  
  
Ron then proceeded to dial a number.  
  
Ron: Wade I need you to contact Kim….Why? Just do it.  
  
Ron hung up the phone and ran over to a policeman grabbing his megaphone.   
  
Ron: ATTENTION EVERYONE! I NEED YOU TO REMAIN QUIET!  
  
No one paid attention and just continued to chat amongst themselves.  
  
Ron: I SAID SHUT UP!!  
  
With that everyone was quiet. The workers had stopped cleaning up the wreck, the firefighters turned off their hoses (not to be taken in a perverted way). Everything was silent. In the distance a four note chime could be heard. I stood there and watched as Ron ran over to one of the fallen coal cars and began digging madly.   
  
Ron: She's under here!!!!  
  
My parents, the bystanders, workers, firemen, even Bob and the reporter ran over and joined him in the dig. Ron was very clever, he had remembered that I still had the Kimmunicator in my pocket. I looked over at Nathan. He looked at me.  
  
Nathan: See what I mean.  
  
I started to walk over to the coal car but a man ran right through me. He was rushing over to the group of people.   
  
Man: You got to go, leave it to the workers!  
  
Everyone stood and began to walk away from the car, except Ron, Rufus (who was now digging), and my parents. They wouldn't quit.  
  
Man: C'mon don't labor yourselves.  
  
Ron: No I won't give up.  
  
He returned to digging. The man turned around and shrugged his shoulders to the workers as a sign of defeat. Rufus began to squeak loudly. The workers ran over to the car to investigate.  
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible: He found her!  
  
Rufus had found my hand. I looked away.  
  
Nathan: Kim watch! (forcing me around to look)  
  
They pulled my body out of the dirt. My clothes were torn and I was covered in blood. The paramedics pushed Ron and my parents out of the way. They put me on a stretcher and whisked me away in an ambulance.   
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Ron would you like to come to the hospital with us? (still sobbing)  
  
Ron: Yes I would.  
  
They got into the car and drove off. The bystanders began to disperse slowly and soon the only thing left were the workers and Bob. They also slowly went back to work. I continued to walk over to the coal car from where I was yanked out from under. I looked at the ground and watched the rain wash away the blood and the dirt. The clay brown colour mixed with the blood in a hypnotic manner. Nathan walked up beside me.  
  
Nathan: What are you thinking?  
  
Kim: I thought you could read my mind.  
  
Nathan: Sometimes I can, but other times I can't.  
  
Kim: I have mixed feelings. Even if I do go back I probably won't continue to save the world.  
  
Nathan: Why not?  
  
Kim: I don't see myself doing this again. I just don't have that motivation anymore.  
  
Nathan: So what did motivate you to save the world?  
  
Kim: Well when I was little I used to go to the grocery store with my mother every Saturday afternoon. One day that store was robbed, while we were there. The robber held the cashier at gunpoint screaming at him to put the cash in the bag. The cashier was so frightened and started to do as he had said. The robber was on edge and could barely focus. When the police showed up and surrounded the store the robber panicked.   
  
Nathan: And then what happened?  
  
Kim: I watched as the robber shot the cashier in the face! He took that mans life!….Anyway the robber never intentionally wanted to kill anyone, and he knew he couldn't escape. So in desperation he shot himself in the head. Nathan, from that point on I never wanted anyone to experience that. So I decided to start saving the world. I just get that rush when I hear someone in trouble, and I can't help it.  
  
Nathan: (hanging his head low) I see now.   
  
I closed my eyes as tears began to run down my cheeks. When I opened them I was at the hospital. I saw Ron sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. I passed by him and made my way to the ER.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay I am leaving it off there. Keep R/R. Hope to have chapter 5 up soon. 


	5. Ron's thoughts

I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Okay I am going to change the POV in this chapter. Instead of Kim's POV it now switches over to Ron's POV. Ron is still sitting in the waiting room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clock on the wall said 1:46 am. I sat there waiting, hoping, praying that my best friend would be okay. I felt a cold chill go up my spine as the temperature around me dropped. My mother always told me that when you feel that, a spirit is with you. I didn't want to feel that, I didn't want to think about death. I didn't want Kim to die. The chill went away as if it passed me by.   
  
Kim and I have been best friends forever, and even though it probably never crossed her mind, there is something else there besides a friendship. It is love, maybe she did realize it, but if she did its probably a love that you would express to a brother or sister. I am an only child so Kim is like my sister, we share everything together. We would sometimes fight like siblings too. Did I love her like a sister? Or did I love her in another way? I looked across the room to see a couple in their early 20's, they were asleep in each others arms. I sighed.  
  
Man (beating on a candy machine): FUCKIN' MACHINE!!!!!  
  
I glanced over at the cursing man, as did the sleeping couple that he had awakened. He was a middle-aged fat man, who probably had never heard of soap and water. The green shirt he wore was dirty and had sweat stains on it, his pants were worn jeans filled with holes. The beard he had was very shot as was his hair, he was starting to go bald. He looked back at us through the glasses he wore.  
  
Man: Sorry the machine took my money.   
  
The middle aged man threw another punch at the machine and his Snickers bar dropped.  
  
Man: See it only needed a couple taps on the side and…presto. (grabbing for his candy bar)  
  
The man sat down next to me, he began to unwrap the candy and take a bite. With his mouth full he turned to me and tried to spark up a conversation.   
  
Man: Hey I know you, you're Ron Stoppable.  
  
Ron: Yes I am, and you are?  
  
Wiping his hand on his greasy shirt he proceeded to shake my hand.  
  
Man: I'm Dan. So what brings you here?  
  
Ron: My friend is hurt, but I rather not talk about it.  
  
Dan: (swallowing) You don't mean Kim Possible do ya?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Dan: I'm sure she'll be okay. Wanna bite?  
  
Ron: No thanks.  
  
A doctor approached us and turned his attention to Dan who was still scarfing down his candy bar.   
  
Doctor: Dan may I speak to you alone for a moment?  
  
I watched as the doctor took Dan aside. The doctor said something to him that caused Dan to begin crying. The once happy man was now crying on the doctors shoulder.  
  
Dan: ARE YOU SURE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!  
  
Doctor: With the proper medication you will be able to slow it down.  
  
Dan: But I am broke (pulling away from the doctors shoulder)  
  
Doctor: We have a plan here that I can sign you up for…..  
  
Their voices trailed off as they walked away from the waiting room. I looked down by the leg of my chair to see the Snickers wrapper he had left behind. Rufus' head poked out of my pocket.  
  
Ron: Rufus you have to stay hidden. Hospitals don't allow pets, except for therapy dogs. (whispering to him)  
  
Rufus : okay (going back into Ron's pocket)  
  
I laid my head back and closed my eyes…..  
  
"Ron?" I opened my eyes to see Kim's mother shaking me.   
  
Ron: Ye-yeah how is she?  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Not well, she lost a lot of blood. But, they are trying their best. I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a ride to school?  
  
I looked up at the clock on the wall. 7:33am.   
  
Ron: No I would rather not go. I don't want to get upset at school.   
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: I understand. Would you like anything to eat from Mc Donald's?  
  
Ron: Yeah sure (reaching into my wallet pulling out $10) I'll take a #1 with an orange juice, and Rufus will have a breakfast burrito.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: (taking the money) okay I will be back soon.  
  
She walked out of the waiting room. My eyes then focused on a nurse coming towards me. I stood hoping she would bring me good news about Kim, but instead she passed by and went to the couple across the room. I sat back down.   
  
Nurse: Well your tests came back positive (handing a piece of paper to the young girl). Congratulations.  
  
The young man: Thank you so much. (the nurse left and he turned towards the young girl) I love you so much.  
  
The young girl: I love you too.   
  
I took my eyes off of them when they began to kiss. I shouldn't nose into their life. I wish there was a way Kim could feel that way about me, but I knew she never would. I was a clumsy loser who never accomplished much. No girl would ever love me like that. I wonder if Dan had a wife. Maybe the reason why he was so obese was because he didn't have anyone, and it promoted him to eat. Or maybe he did have a wife and her cooking was so good that he ate a lot. Whatever the case was it wasn't helping me sort out my feelings for Kim. The truth was that I loved her, I loved her more than anything and I wanted to be with her. I continued to fantasize about how my life would be if we were a couple, until I dozed off once again……  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Awwww poor Ron. I am working on the next chapter so stay tuned and keep R/R! 


	6. The Future

Ok I guess I need to clear up some things before I continue. Plus I will give you a little bit of a summary of what has happened so far. Kim wished that she could change her life (they only way to change her life is to die, but she isn't aware of that yet) so then she was involved in the train wreck. She isn't exactly dead (how can I put this) she is kinda dreaming. Nathan is like her guardian angel and is trying to show her why she shouldn't change her life. So he shows her some important events in her past and is now showing her the present. Meanwhile her "body" is still alive, but barely. I am sorry for not clarifying that but I was writing these chapters at midnight when I was half asleep and bursting with ideas. I will hopefully write a little better than I have been. It has also been hard because my computer is a cheap piece of crap that can't do anything but collect dust. Sorry again for the confusion. Thanks for reading…..  
-KitannaRed  
  
So here is chapter 6. (Taking a bite out of a double quarter pounder) I do not own Kim Possible or Mc Donald's (although I do like their breakfast. Hey they could get Kim Possible to advertise their food! But hey I don't think even a made up character would want to eat that garbage. *Looks at the burger in hand and grins*) I only own Nathan who is a character mad up off the top of my head.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kim's POV  
  
I approached the ER window and positioned my hand on the glass. I could see a swarm of doctors and nurses attending to my limp body. I could see my parents reflection in the window. Removing my hand I turned and faced them.  
  
Kim: I am sorry but I can not go back.  
  
I knew they couldn't hear me, and I didn't want them to.   
  
Nathan: I have one more thing I have to show you. Close your eyes…  
  
I closed them.  
  
Nathan: Open them  
  
I opened my eyes. I was amazed at the sight I saw. I gazed around at the beautiful decorations. There were huge white ribbons everywhere accompanied by flowers of all colours. I looked on the wall to see a tiny sculpture of the virgin Mary.   
  
Kim: Why am I in a church?  
  
Nathan approached me and gently turned my head to see two colossal wooden doors. They were intricately carved with angels and the lord. I began to walk towards them when a sign caught my eye. I began to read it aloud.  
  
Kim: Welcome to the wedding of Kimberly Ann Possible and-  
  
Nathan blocked my view.  
  
Kim: What are you doing?  
  
Nathan: You are not allowed to read that part.  
  
Kim: And why not? (trying to push him aside)  
  
Nathan: Because this is your future, or it might be.  
  
Kim: What do you mean? (still trying to push him out of the way)  
  
Nathan: Kim the only way you can change your life is to die. (struggling to keep her from seeing the rest of the sign) That is the only way.  
  
At this point I had given up on trying to look at the sign.   
  
Kim: Well duh I kinda figured that out when you said you had made that mistake.  
  
I noticed Nathan writing something on the sign.  
  
Nathan: True.  
  
Kim: What are you doing? (pushing him aside)  
  
He had scratched out the other name. Well I guess it's for the best if I don't want to continue on with my life. A man passed through the double doors. I looked up at him but I couldn't see his face. The doors closed leaving a slight crack. I peeked through, but I couldn't see much. I glanced back at Nathan, he was nodding at me, I guess that meant I could go in. I walked through the doors to see that I was standing in the aisle. Everyone in the room turned and stood when I entered. Their faces were blank, no features at all. Nathan entered as well. He must have noticed my confused face.  
  
Nathan: What's wrong Kim?  
  
Kim: What is wrong with them? Why are their faces blank?  
  
Nathan: Well Kim your future isn't planned out for you it is just molded as you go through life. This here might become your future but it could change. Who knows later on you could decide you don't want to marry, and that would change this.  
  
Kim: Then why show it to me?  
  
Nathan: Because look at what you could have Kim! (raising his hands in the air) You could have this!  
  
I had to admit it was very beautiful, but who was the groom? Josh? Ha I wish.  
  
Nathan: Actually Kim you never know, the groom could be Josh.  
  
Kim: Stop reading my thoughts!  
  
Nathan: Sorry. I can't help it.   
  
There was a pause. A long slow pause that just didn't seem to end.  
  
Kim: So is that the end of the tour captain?  
  
Nathan: Do you want it to be? I mean I still have one thing to show you but if you don't want to see it then-  
  
Kim: No! I want to see it!  
  
Nathan: Darn I was hoping to stay for cake….I am just kidding  
  
Kim: Do you want me to close my eyes again? (focusing on the floor) Or do you want m-  
  
In a flash I was out of the church and on a road. It was now dark and I could only see the moonshine on the pavement. I looked up to see a town…or what's left of one. Houses were destroyed, cars had been vandalized, buildings were on the verge of collapsing, even the lawns were somewhat overgrown but they were brown. In fact all plant life was dead, and there was no sign of any kind of mammal life either. It was a ghost town no one was there. It was a suburban development, quite similar to Middleton. Wait….this was Middleton!  
  
Kim: Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?  
  
Nathan: Yes. This is Middleton, and over there is what used to be your house.   
  
He pointed at a pile of ruble. I slowly walked up to the sidewalk, and then onto the dead lawn. It looked as if the house had been burned. I picked up what looked like the door knocker. I studied it carefully, there was black residue all over it.  
  
Kim: What happened here?  
  
Nathan: You mean what didn't happen here?  
  
Kim: Excuse me?  
  
Nathan: This is what would happen if you were to die. When Drakken found out you were dead he decided to seek out revenge on your friends and family. Since you were not here to stop him, he just destroyed to whole town.  
  
Kim: What about my family? Ron and his family? What happened to them?  
  
Nathan: They were slaughtered.  
  
I chill came over me, it felt as if Death himself had touched me. I walked over to my neighbors backyard where a rusted swing set stood. I sat on the swing. I closed my eyes as tears came to them. I sat there trying to sort my thoughts………  
  
*MEANWHILE BACK AT THE ER* (I am now going to switch back to Ron's POV)   
  
"Ron. Ron wake up." I opened my eyes to see Kim's mother speaking to me.  
  
Ron: What's wrong?  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: nothing I just thought you might want your breakfast.   
  
Ron: (taking the brown paper bag and the drink) Oh thanks. Have you heard anything yet?  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Yes the doctors said she is in stable condition. We are allowed to see her now.  
  
I stood up, my ass was numb from sitting so long. (Mrs.) Dr. Possible led me to the elevators where we boarded and proceeded to the 12th floor. We stepped off of the elevator and followed the signs to room 1253. When we rounded a corner I could she Kim's dad off in the distance standing outside of her room. I walked up to (Mr.) Dr. Possible and looked him in the eyes. He nodded and led me into the room. Part of me didn't want to see her but the other part wanted to. I entered the room trying not to look at Kim. I approached the side of the bed with my head looking down at the floor. I followed the wires to the variety of machines up the wall and then down, I was now looking at her. She looked so peaceful, my eyes then began to wander down her arm to the IV. Her parents were watching me the entire time.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Are you going to be okay Ron?  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
I sat down on the chair beside the bed, and started to unwrap my breakfast sandwich. Kim's parents sat down on the other chairs in the room. I glanced up at them, they looked like hell. They were not as perky as they usually are, but I didn't blame them. I looked down at my sandwich which was steaming I started to take a bite but I couldn't, I couldn't eat I was just too depressed. I wrapped the sandwich back up and stuck it back in the bag. Rufus popped out of my pocket when he smelled the food.  
  
Ron (whispering): Sorry Rufus. (Handing him the breakfast burrito) Here you go.   
  
Rufus started to eat it on my lap. I glanced up at Kim's parents again, they were now asleep in each others arms just like the young couple I observed in the waiting room. I scooted my chair closer to the side of the bed and took a hold of Kim's hand. Still holding her hand I propped my head and my other arm on the rail of the bed…..  
  
*Meanwhile back to Kim and Nathan* (Now back to Kim's POV)  
  
I kept swinging gently on the swing set. Suddenly two bright lights appeared taking the form of doorways.   
  
Nathan: Time is up Kim. So what will it be? Live or die?  
  
Kim: I don't know, I am so confused right now.  
  
Nathan: Well make your decision. The doorway to the left leads you back to your life, and the other one sends you straight to the grave.  
  
I stood up and started walking to the one on the right. Nathan put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.   
  
Nathan: Kim don't make the same mistake I did. I would kill to be able to go back to my old life. Please don't repeat what I did.  
  
I looked at him and then at the door on the left, then back to the one on the right. I took one step forward and…………..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha ha I shall leave it off there. So which way did she go? Wait and find out. I will try to get the next chapter up soon., if my computer lets me. 


	7. The Final Chapter

Well I am down to the last chapter. I do not own Kim Possible but the "Jackasses are coming" lady is another story. Believe it or not but I actually witnessed someone doing that in a hospital once, that is where I got the idea for that. I also don't own the Areosmith song mentioned in this chapter….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*In room 1253* (Ron's POV)  
  
I could do nothing to help her, just sit and wait. I hated seeing her like that. I just couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and left the room. I leaned against the wall out side of her room. If she were to die my whole life would go to hell. I slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor.   
  
Ron (whispering to himself): Get it together Ron. Be strong…for her at least.  
  
If Kim makes it through this I will finally tell her how I feel. Hopefully she will feel the same way, but should I risk this friendship? A relationship like that could only do one of two things: make our friendship stronger or destroy it. I shouldn't even bother, after all she is too caught up in Josh, she would never notice me like that. *sigh* In the background I could hear screaming of some sort, it became clearer as the individual passed Kim's room stark naked. My eyes widened as a flash of gray hair passed.  
  
Screaming individual: THE JACKASSES ARE COMING!…THE JACKASSES ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RRREEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!  
  
The woman was being chased by nurses and security guards. What the hell was this person doing in the pediatrics ward? The sound of yelling and thrashing about in the hallway caught my attention. I peeked down the hallway to see the guards and nurses had tackled her to the floor. I looked back into Kim's room and then back down at the floor. Just then I realized something. Life can change in a matter of seconds, minutes, or even hours. For instance the couple in the waiting room, they had been sitting there for hours but their life is going to change now because of some simple papers that said she was pregnant. Dan's life changed in a matter of minutes, from the moment he sat next to me to the moment he received whatever bad news from the doctor. That women must have been fearing something, maybe death? Why else would she come to the pediatrics ward? She had the chance to run out the front door but why didn't she? And Kim……I stopped there.  
  
Ron (whispering to himself): She could die any second, changing not only her family's life but mine too.  
  
Tears began to roll down my cheeks. This was the first time I was able to cry since it happened. I could hear Rufus squeaking in Kim's room. Something's wrong! I jumped up and rushed to Kim's side…  
  
Ron: What is it Rufus?  
  
Rufus' frenzied squeaking must have woken up Kim's parents, as they were also by the bed. I looked at Kim's beautiful face only to see her lovely emerald eyes open and look back at me. She was okay, I started to open my mouth to speak but Kim's mother cut me off.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Kimmy? Can you hear me?  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
*Now Kim's POV*  
  
I opened my eyes again slowly. I could hear familiar voices but everything was blurry. I could make out the yellow blur as being Ron. The other two blurs must be my parents, and Rufus must be the pink blur. I blinked my eyes to see everything was starting to clear up.   
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: Can you hear me?  
  
My neck was sore so I decided to speak.  
  
Kim: Yeah.  
  
Another blur walked into the room, but as it got closer I recognized it as the doctor.  
  
Doctor: So I see you are awake. How are you feeling?  
  
Kim: I am feeling an extreme amount of pain.  
  
Doctor: Well I can fix that.  
  
He pulled a needle and syringe out of his white coat.  
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible: What is that?  
  
Doctor: Just a little morphine, but it will knock her out again.  
  
Kim: I don't care anything to kill the pain.  
  
The needle stung a little bit when he poked it in my skin. A few seconds later he pulled it out. I looked up to see Ron was covering his eyes the whole time. He hated needles, I never minded them.  
  
Doctor: It should take effect in a few minutes. Also, not that I don't mind, but make sure you keep the mole rat hidden. I could get fired if my boss sees it here.  
  
Ron: Okay Doc. (putting Rufus in his pocket)  
  
The doctor took the clipboard at the foot of the bed and walked out of the room, my parents followed.   
  
Kim: Hey Ron.  
  
Ron: Yeah Kim.  
  
Kim: Thank you.  
  
Ron: For what?  
  
Kim: For finding me and pulling me out of that mess, and for being a great friend.  
  
Ron: You're welcome Kim…wait…how did you-  
  
I pulled Ron's head down and kissed him gently on the cheek. He started to blush. I could feel the morphine kicking in, I soon became drowsy.  
  
*Ron's POV*  
  
This was it I had to tell her.  
  
Ron: You know Kim, I've been thinking and there has been something I have been meaning to tell you for a couple years now……(I closed my eyes, gulped, and took a deep breath) I love you Kim and not just as a friend but as something more…..  
  
I waited for a response but none came. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had fallen asleep. I leaned down and returned a kiss on her cheek. I straightened back up and turned around to see that her parents had watched me.   
  
Ron: I think I better get home and change.  
  
I was still in the dirty ratty clothes from the mission.  
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible: Yes that is a good idea. I need to get to work.  
  
(Mrs.) Dr. Possible: I will stay here with her.  
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible and I walked out of the room and to the elevator, where we boarded. It was silent, I didn't want to know what he was thinking of me at that point. I kissed his daughter right in front of his eyes. I knew he was overprotective of her but just something that harmless shouldn't have bothered him. Silence was still overshadowing the elevator until the bell sounded that we had reached the first floor.   
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible: Ron would you like a ride back to your house?  
  
Ron: Sure.  
  
We got into the car, silence was still engulfing the air. He leaned over and turned on the radio, but he kept it a low volume. About twenty minutes passed before we reached my house, he pulled into my driveway. Opening the passenger door I stepped out.  
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible: Ronald.  
  
I turned to look at him.  
  
Ron: Yeah?  
  
(Mr.) Dr. Possible: Don't give up.  
  
I smiled at him and closed the door. He backed out of the driveway and drove off.   
  
Ron: (talking to himself) Well that went better than I thought it would.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief, now all I have to do is tell Kim. That was going to be harder than I thought. I just had to wait to tell her and hope she isn't drugged at that point. I snickered as I made my way into my house.  
  
*Back at the hospital* (Kim's POV)  
  
I woke up a few hours later to see Ron and my dad gone. My mother was washing her face in the bathroom. I stared at the ceiling. Thank you Nathan, you kept me from doing something so stupid. I smiled and closed my eyes and began to think about my childhood. At that point the song "Amazing" by Areosmith popped into my head. But it was the words "life's a journey, not a destination" that stuck…  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAY! I'm done! Tell me what you thought of it. I am thinking of making a sequel about Ron finally telling Kim about his feelings but I don't know yet. Plus I am busy working on another story about Kim Possible but that one is gonna be a comedy. Thank you for R/R! 


End file.
